It's Gonna Be Love
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: Everyone is searching for that special someone, but when true love may finally be found, tragedy strikes, leaving those left behind questioning their decisions. Yuugi/Jounouchi, Shizuka/Seto/Isis, Honda/Shizuka
1. Chapter 1

It's Gonna Be Love

Disclaimer and the likes: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (gee, isn't that surprising?); never have and never will. This fic was written for purely entertainment purposes and believe me, I won't be making any profit off of it. So, lawyers, stay back! I know over 50 ancient Egyptian curses that will do absolutely nothing!

Summary: Everybody wants to find that special someone. But when true love may finally be at hand, tragedy strikes, leaving those left behind questioning their decisions. Pairings include: Yuugi/Jounouchi, Shizuka/Seto/Isis, Honda/Shizuka, and one-sided Anzu/Yuugi and Mai/Jounouchi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuugi sat impatiently on the edge of his bed, swinging his legs. Even though everything was over, he hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep in weeks. He figured he was still paranoid that something was going to happen in the middle of the night. //You know what the solution to that is, don't you?// his other half chided gently.

Yuugi thought about it for a moment, but couldn't even begin to understand what his other half was hinting at. It wasn't like he could go back in time and delete the source of his paranoia. If only things could be that simple in life. /No,/ he responded, confused.

He heard his other half chuckling and felt slightly offended. Maybe if he wasn't always trying to be such an enigma all the time, Yuugi would be able to understand what he was talking about. //Call Jounouchi-kun and ask him if you can spend the night.// Yuugi flushed, looking down at his feet and wondering what good that would do. Of course, his other half always had an answer ready for all of his questions. //Maybe being with him will help you feel safer,// the spirit suggested slyly.

Yuugi flushed deeper, pondering ways that he could avoid his other half's careful scrutiny but also thinking about the suggestion. The more he thought about, the more appealing the idea became. /Maybe that's not a bad idea,/ he responded after a few moments. Besides, he didn't have a lot of time to spend with Jounouchi lately and this would be the perfect opportunity for him to... Yuugi picked up the phone and dialed Jounouchi's number, all under the amused supervision of his "guardian spirit." Yuugi didn't see why the situation was so amusing; after all, he was seriously having problems sleeping and maybe Jounouchi would have some helpful solutions. 

He blushed again as his other half so helpfully projected detailed images of what those ideas might be. Not for the first time he wondered what types of things his other half got into when he wasn't paying attention... "Hello, Jounouchi residence."

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi greeted him cheerfully, grateful for the break in the torturing session. He smiled, trying to forget the embarrassment he had felt when his other half had been providing those images. 

"Yuugi!" Jounouchi exclaimed happily, causing the smaller teen to giggle slightly. Maybe Jounouchi would be able to make him feel better, and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to sleep easily. "What's up?"

"Umm," Yuugi hesitated, slightly embarrassed. How was he supposed to ask him about anything when his other half kept filling his head with ideas on exactly how Jounouchi could help him get some sleep. Yeah, so he had a crush on his best friend. Big deal. The attraction had been there since he had first laid eyes upon the taller blonde boy. Sure, Jounouchi had always been picking on him at the time, but eventually that had all changed and they had become best friends. Still, he never told anyone about his crush, so naturally, his other half had found out.

Thankfully, Jounouchi had been blessed with the gift of telepathy, or something along those lines. "Hey, Yuugi, my dad's away for the weekend. You want to come over and spend the night?"

Maybe Jounouchi didn't have telepathy; maybe he was just feeling a bit lonely because he had no one to keep him company. Either way, at least Yuugi didn't have to worry about bringing up the subject. He felt bad for Jounouchi. Half the time his dad wasn't there and when he was there, he was drunk and usually beating the hell out of his son. "Sure," he agreed, perhaps a bit too eagerly. Oh well, he was desperate for some much needed sleep. At least that was what he was telling himself. "I'll be over in a few minutes," he added, hanging up the phone.

He quickly gathered some things together, trying to ignore his other half's smug, 'I told you so,' attitude he was projecting from inside the Sennen Puzzle. Thankfully, he decided not to say anything about the episode with Jounouchi. He resolved he was not going to worry about how obvious his attraction to Jounouchi was at the moment. He didn't need to worry about something like that right before he was going to be spending the night at his friend's house. "Grandpa, I'm going to be spending the night at Jounouchi-kun's," he called as he went out the door.

On the way to Jounouchi's apartment, Yuugi had plenty of time to think. Mainly he thought about his relationship with Jounouchi and his feeling for the taller teen, since his other half had so kindly brought up the topic earlier. He didn't see why he had to make such a big deal over a stupid crush. //I thought it was obvious, aibou.// Yuugi stopped in his tracks, ready to scold his other half for peering into his thoughts. However, the spirit had different ideas. //Not only is he perfect for you, I'm positive he feels the same way about you.//

Yuugi started walking again, turning this new idea over in his mind. For one thing, it was amazing his other half actually approved of Jounouchi. Then there was the possibility that Jounouchi actually liked him as more than a friend. The thought hadn't occurred to him before, but now that he was thinking about it... Jounouchi always did seem to save his special smile just for him. Then there was the way Jounouchi looked at him, with those beautiful brown eyes shining with a tenderness that he didn't show anyone else. Or maybe he was just imaging things. Oddly enough, his other half stayed quiet while Yuugi mulled these new thoughts over. It was quite possibly a blessing in disguise.

Still pondering his relationship with him, Yuugi knocked on Jounouchi's door. Maybe it was time he told someone about his crush, namely the object of his attraction. Of course, the ancient spirit could be completely wrong and telling Jounouchi might create a irreparable rift in their friendship. Lost in his own thoughts, he barely registered the fact that Jounouchi had opened the door. "Yuugi, are you okay?"

Yuugi realized he probably looked like a complete idiot, standing there and staring at his friend. "I'm fine," he insisted, making his way inside. After throwing his stuff on the couch, he turned to look at Jounouchi, who was still standing by the door, looking at him. What was that he saw in those eyes, something that didn't seem to be there when Jounouchi looked at anyone else? Maybe he really was imaging things. Jounouchi shook his head, turning to close the door. "So, Jounouchi-kun, I guess you're feeling a little lonely with no one here to keep you company."

Jounouchi laughed, making his way over to plop down on the couch. "Sorry, Yuugi, but the TV has replaced you as my best friend," he joked, picking up the remote. His laughter died off and he ran his hand through his hair. "Don't you sit down?" Jounouchi asked, and Yuugi noticed there was a certain tone of annoyance in his voice.

//How cute. He's feeling insecure,// his other half told him, sounding, once again, highly amused at all this. Yuugi flushed as he sat down next to Jounouchi, so they were barely touching. Jounouchi glanced over at him, looking cutely embarrassed. Yuugi kept his eyes fixed on the TV, though he never really did figure out what was on. The last thing he needed was to be seeing things that weren't there. He was sure the look earlier had been a product of his overactive imagination, brought about by his other half's earlier statement. He barely saw Jounouchi nod before the blonde boy placed his arm across the back of the couch. //He smells good, too.// the ancient spirit commented.

Yuugi flushed deeper. /Stay out of this!/ he ordered. He really didn't need the King of Games interfering in his love life with his best friend. Though hopefully, someday Jounouchi would be so much more than that. Yuugi glanced over at his friend who was now staring intently at the screen. Yuugi took the opportunity to study his features: the golden hair that fell over gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, his lips which were slightly parted at the moment, the hard muscles of his body... As if aware of Yuugi's careful scrutiny, Jounouchi looked at his small friend. Yuugi flushed, instantly turning away. All he needed was to scare him off. Yuugi didn't notice the slight half smile Jounouchi gave before moving his arm so that it was barely touching Yuugi's shoulders. 

Faintly smiling, Yuugi kept his eyes fixed on the TV screen through some great effort. Though he still didn't know what the hell was playing or even what it was about. The only sounds he could hear were Jounouchi's steady breathing and the rapid beating of his own heart. Quite disappointingly, Jounouchi didn't do anything else over the next few hours. //I told you earlier, he's feeling insecure,// his other half insisted. 

Well, whatever the reason, it was time for bed. Yuugi left the Sennen Puzzle sitting on Jounouchi's desk while he went into the bathroom to get changed. He sighed as he began to mechanically take his clothes off and replace them with his pajamas. He wished he had a bit more confidence, so he could just go up to Jounouchi, press his lips against his and whisper, "I love you," over and over again. It didn't seem he would be getting that confidence anytime soon, not unless Jounouchi made the first move.

He made his way back into Jounouchi's room, throwing his bag in the corner. He noticed Jounouchi had gotten changed while he was gone and had made himself comfortable on his bed. However, the other teen had obviously decided that pajamas were too good for him was clad in only his boxers. Yuugi couldn't help but admire the strong muscles in his arms, chest, stomach... "So, Yuugi, where are you sleeping at?"

It was an innocent question, one Jounouchi always asked when Yuugi came over to spend the night. Yuugi had a choice as to whether he wanted to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag or hop on the bed next to Jounouchi. Of course, the answer had always been the same. Then again, that was before he had realized how strong his attraction was for Jounouchi. Still, if he changed his answer now, Jounouchi may get suspicious and that wouldn't do at all. At least his other half couldn't offer smart remarks from across the room. So, after a brief hesitation he sat down on the edge of Jounouchi's bed. Jounouchi obediently moved over to make room for Yuugi next to him. "Umm, Jounouchi-kun, could I ask you a favor?" Yuugi asked, a faint blush creeping across his cheeks. Well, maybe in the dim light Jounouchi wouldn't be able to see.

"What is it, Yuugi?"

Let's see, how to put this? Was there anyway he could without sounding hopelessly pathetic and desperate? Not likely. It was funny how Jounouchi was always vying for his other half's approval and then there was Yuugi who wanted nothing more than for Jounouchi to approve of him. _"Well, here goes nothing."_ "You see, Jounouchi-kun," he began, successfully avoiding his friends intense eyes. "I've been having trouble sleeping at night and I was wondering if... I thought maybe you could..." he trailed off, unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. 

However, in the next moment,. Jounouchi proved that he must have some sort of ESP connection with Yuugi. He pulled his smaller friend down next to him, wrapping his arm around him. "I see. And you think this will help you sleep better?"

After his initial shock was over, Yuugi rested his head on Jounouchi's bare chest, breathing in his sweet scent. Jounouchi's hand was idly rubbing his back, making him feel safe. That was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Well, that was all over now. Besides, Jounouchi would be able to protect him. The steady sound of his beating heart and the gentle rise and fall of his chest was threatening to lull Yuugi to sleep within a matter of minutes. Well, a good night's sleep was the whole purpose of coming to spend the night at Jounouchi's in the first place. "G'night, Jounouchi-kun," he murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, Yuugi," he heard Jounouchi whisper so softly it was a wonder Yuugi had heard him at all. 

Or maybe Yuugi was already that far asleep. He felt warm, safe, and... loved? Cared about, most certainly. There was something oddly comforting and peaceful about listening to his friend's heartbeat, and feeling the rise and fall of his chest with his gentle breathing. Yuugi felt like he could stay there forever, being held safe in Jounouchi's strong arms. Until the peace was broken by Jounouchi's restless shifting beneath Yuugi, effectively waking him. "Jounouchi-kun?" he asked, lifting his head and giving his friend a quizzical look.

"Sorry, Yuugi," Jounouchi quickly apologized, making himself comfortable again. Yuugi couldn't help but notice the way Jounouchi avoided looking at him, and he wondered what he could have possibly done wrong. Maybe he was too heavy to be sleeping on top of Jounouchi like that but he found that hard to believe. Besides, Jounouchi hadn't shown any discomfort in that aspect. It was quite possible he was trying to make himself comfortable before he fell asleep and woke up with a sore... whatever. "Yuugi, could I talk to you about something?" he asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. 

"Of course, Jounouchi-kun. You know you can talk to me about any-" Before he could finish, Jounouchi leaned down and captured his lips in a tender, loving kiss. Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise; he really hadn't been expecting this, but soon he gave into it, wrapping his arm around Jounouchi's neck. It was better than he had expected it to be, and, with the help of his other half, he had been able to come up with some pretty wild fantasies. For a long time, he had been wondering what it would be like: who would make the first move, where they would be at, what Jounouchi's lips would taste like... This wasn't anything like the fantasies. This was real which made it infinitely better than all of the fantasies combined. He decided this was much better than just lying in Jounouchi's arms, though he doubted he would be getting any sleep anytime soon. All too soon for Yuugi, Jounouchi pulled away from him, his beautiful eyes were staring questioningly into Yuugi's. "That certainly said a lot," Yuugi said, panting softly. He missed the touch of Jounouchi's lips against his. 

"Yuugi..." Jounouchi breathed, looking a bit worried as he searched into Yuugi's eyes. Yuugi's head was spinning, but he was still thinking clearly enough to realize Jounouchi needed a response and if he didn't get it soon, the poor boy would probably suffer from a severe nervous breakdown. 

Yuugi's idea of a response was to kiss Jounouchi again, his arm wrapping tighter around Jounouchi's neck, bringing them closer together. Jounouchi responded eagerly, his free hand coming up to cup Yuugi's face, the other tightening it's grip around Yuugi's waist. 

Yuugi was in heaven. If he could have preserved the way he felt at that moment, maybe life would be perfect. He ran his fingers through Jounouchi's hair as his taller friend slowly deepened their kiss. Jounouchi broke the kiss for a moment, smiling down at Yuugi. "You're wearing too many clothes," he scolded gently. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the Kaiba household, the majority of the servants had retired for the night and Mokuba had been safely tucked into bed about an hour ago. However, Seto Kaiba was still wide awake, sitting at his desk, working on his computer. The lights were off, though his face was illuminated by the light from his computer screen. "Access the data files from the Battle City Semifinals," he told the computer. 

"Accessing Battle City Semifinals," the computer responded. Seto sat impassively, watching the computer screen as it searched through its memory banks. It could take as long as it wanted to. He had all night to wait for the files. "Files found. Round one; Yuugi Mutou vs Ryou Bakura." As the computer said the names, pictures of the duelists appeared on the screen. "Round two: Katsuya Jounouchi vs Rashid Ishtar." Seto had changed the names in the database once the truth had been revealed. It only made sense. "Round three: Mai Kujaku vs Malik Ishtar." It was coming soon. He sat patiently, showing no emotion as he continued to stare blankly at the screen. "Round four: Seto Kaiba vs Isis Ishtar."

For a few minutes he sat there staring at the screen, It had been a while since he had thought about anything of this nature. However, it was time for it to return to the surface. "Access round four," he commanded sternly. Odd, considering the computer would obey no matter what tone he took.

"Accessing Battle City Semi-Finals round four. Duelist number one, Seto Kaiba, versus duelist number eight, Isis Ishtar. The victor, Seto Kaiba." All meaningless information that he already knew. After all, it was his duel. "Shall I proceed to your next duel in the tournament, sir?"

"No." His eyes flickered across the screen, from his picture to hers, to the final stats of the match. Her and her fate, which he had somehow managed to turn about. "The future has changed... You've given me hope..." It affected him no more now than it had then. His eyes roamed back to her picture, looking at a face he hadn't seen in a while. Well, only a few weeks. She looked angry, but then again, most of the time he had felt that she was angry with or disappointed in something. More often than not, it was him. "Search for Isis Ishtar's dueling history."

"Yes, sir." The computer obviously felt the need to display her picture while searching for the information. His face was impassive as he watched the screen. It was foolish to reveal emotions. "No information found," the computer responded after a few minutes.

Well, that wasn't at all surprising to Seto. But he wasn't CEO of Kaiba Corporation for his good looks and he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He smirked, knowing the solution to their little problem. "Look in archaeology in Egypt," he said, a smug tone to his voice.

"May I ask what it is I'm looking for?"

"Any reference to the name Isis Ishtar."

"Okay." Seto sat patiently as the computer ran its search. Patience, in dealing with this type of thing, was a very valuable asset. He might as well get accustomed to it now. They would be proud of him, if they knew what he was doing. Of course, he wouldn't tell anyone; it was far too dangerous. "Here's something. Isis Ishtar is the twenty year old Head of the Archeology Department in Egypt. She's responsible for most of the findings relating to Duel Monsters."

Once again, meaningless information that he already was aware of. "Any mention as to where she's from?" That was what he was after tonight, and , by the gods, he was going to find it out.

"Well, there is something mentioned here..."

"And?" he prompted. Stupid computer didn't remember its manners at times. 

"I don't believe it. It's a small backwater town in the middle of the desert."

Exactly what he was looking for. Now he could start looking into more serious research. "So?"

"So, I find it hard to believe that such a prestigious young woman could have evolved from such a place."

"Prestigious?" Somebody must have been messing with the programming again. He laughed, swiveling his chair to the side. "I daresay, you don't know Miss Ishtar at all."

The computer, unfortunately, had a smart answer in reply. "I daresay, you seem to know Lady Ishtar quite well indeed. Or at least you want to."

It was stupid really. He knew it was quite foolish before he said it. There was absolutely no point in telling that computer to shut up. But he did it anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka let out a soft, low sigh, placing her pen down and closing her diary. It was late, she knew that and she also knew she should have been in bed by now. However, she couldn't sleep, not when she was constantly thinking about him. She hadn't been able to get him off her mind for several weeks now. Those wonderful fierce eyes that also seemed to carry a great sadness. There was a light knocking on her door and Shizuka quickly put her things away. "Come in."

Her mother came inside, closing the door behind her. "Shizuka, honey, what are you still doing up?" her mother asked, with obvious concern in her voice. 

"Nothing really," she responded briskly, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. "I just can't sleep."

Her mother came over and sat down next to her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Would she? Yes. It would be nice to have the opportunity to share her emotions with someone. "Well... There's this guy..." Hmm, where to go from there?

"One of Katsuya's friends?" her mother asked.

Friend? That was a joke. "No, not really. He knows him though." She paused, wondering exactly what she would tell her mother. She wouldn't give her a name, no. That would not be a good idea at all. But she could tell her mother a little bit about him. "I've only spoken with him a few times, but when he looks at me, I feel like I'm the only one in his world." She turned to face her mother. "Does this make any sense?"

"Of course it does," she told her, giving her daughter a quick, reassuring hug. "I'm glad for you." Shizuka smiled, glad that her mother was so understanding but wondering if she would be once she knew who it was. "Maybe you could convince your brother to start dating."

Shizuka laughed. "Onichan? He has two major prospects for a relationship. One wants him and he wants the other one." Once again, she wondered how much she should tell her mother. It wouldn't hurt to tell her a few things, considering he didn't live with them. Shizuka was the only contact between the two of them. "Miss Kujaku is the one who wants him. She's really nice; I think you'd like her. Though I think he's saving her as a last resort." She looked away. "I can't tell you who he wants. I swore I'd keep it secret and I'm the only one who knows."

Her mother smiled in understanding, although Shizuka was sure her mother was upset that she couldn't learn anymore information about her son. Well, she did promise... "I don't care who it is, just as long as he's happy. Goodnight, Shizuka." She leaned over, giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, mom," she responded. However, it was a long time before Shizuka actually managed to get some sleep. She was still thinking about _him._ Maybe she would be able to talk to him again sometime soon. Though if Honda wouldn't leave her alone, she would never have the chance. Honda was a sweet guy, and she was sure her brother was very fortunate to have him as a friend, but Honda couldn't even begin to compare with _him._ Those startling blue eyes that seemed to read into her soul. She eventually fell asleep, dreaming of a time when he would hold her safe in those strong arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yuugi once again lay with his head on Jounouchi's chest, content and safe wrapped in the blonde teen's strong arms. Well, maybe his other half had been right about a few things. He sighed in contentment, his arm wrapping around Jounouchi's neck. Jounouchi kissed the top of Yuugi's head. It wasn't quite as peaceful as earlier, considering his pillow was now sweaty and breathing heavily but.... "You know, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi started, raising his head to look at him. The taller boys eyes were closed and his lips were parted softly. One eye cracked open at the soft sound of Yuugi's voice. He continued, "I may have effectively ruined my chances with anyone else, but I'm happy."

He rested his head on Jounouchi's chest, hearing Jounouchi chuckle softly. "I'm happy too, Yuugi," he heard Jounouchi whisper as his former best friend now lover wrapped his arms tighter around him. Yuugi smiled as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 

~ Remember, it's always considered good taste to review, especially if you want me to continue the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. Don't worry, I promise it will get better. But for the Yuugi/Jounouchi fans, it doesn't get any better than this.  Let it be known that I earn my ratings and Jounouchi can be a bit perverted. Both of them can. Don't know what I'm talking about, read the manga. You'll see…

Yuugi awakened late in the morning with the feeling of being very well rested. For a few moments, this feeling confused him, seeing as to how he hadn't slept properly in a very long time. He blinked a few times, wondering why his pillow was unusually warm and moving up and down. After a few seconds, remembrance slowly dawned on him and he lifted his head off of Jounouchi's chest, looking up towards his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed steadily in and out. Yuugi smiled as he watched him, remembering the love Jounouchi had shown him the night before. If only he would have known Jounouchi felt the same way about him earlier, he could have saved himself a lot of pondering and apprehensive questions. It also would have saved him a lot of embarrassment caused by his other half's teasing. At least he had been right about a few things, especially about Jounouchi smelling good. "I love you," he whispered, kissing the side of Jounouchi's neck.

Jounouchi made a soft sound of contentment, shifting his position slightly. Slowly, he opened his eyes, smiling as they met Yuugi's. "I guess it wasn't a dream," he murmured, laughing quietly. Yuugi's smile broadened as he reached up to run his hand through Jounouchi's soft hair. "Good morning to you, too," he said, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's waist. "Mornings always were better when you were the one waking me up." He kissed Yuugi's nose, causing Yuugi to giggle.

"Good morning, Jounouchi0-kun," he said, his hand curling around Jounouchi's neck. "You certainly helped me to get some well deserved sleep," he added, blushing slightly at the memory and the realization that they were both still naked and he was sprawled on top of his friend. "Thanks for that."

Jounouchi smiled and Yuugi was briefly concerned about the mischievous glint he saw in those eyes. "That wasn't me; that was the aftermath of the sex that did that for you." There was a brief pause before he added smugly, "Of course, _that_ was all my doing."

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi exclaimed, burying his face in Jounouchi's chest. Jounouchi laughed, gently rubbing Yuugi's back. "I was actually starting to fall asleep before you came up with that brilliant idea." He sighed, nuzzling Jounouchi's neck. "It worked though," he whispered.

Jounouchi's eyes were shining as he smiled down to Yuugi. "I never answered you earlier," he said softly. Yuugi looked up at him with a puzzled expression. Jounouchi pulled closer to him and softly kissed his lips. "I love you, too," he whispered when they finally separated. He rested his forehead against Yuugi's, staring deeply into his violet eyes. Now it was Yuugi's turn to make a sound of contentment, his hands playing with Jounouchi's hair. After a few minutes he regretfully said, "I'm sorry, Yuugi, but I feel as though I need a shower."

He rolled off the bed, dragging one of the sheets along with him. Yuugi sat up, watching as Jounouchi got to his feet, wrapping the sheet around his waist. "Umm, do me a favor and get dressed while I'm gone or else I can't promise how long it will be until breakfast." Yuugi laughed as Jounouchi stumbled halfway across the room, accomplished because he was too busy watching Yuugi to pay much attention to where he was going. "You didn't see that," Jounouchi said as he picked himself up, quickly disappearing into his bathroom.

Yuugi shook his head as the door shut, trying to hold down his laughter. He was glad that things really hadn't changed much between them. Maybe it was because they had been so close previously. Yuugi could hear the water being turned on inside the bathroom. He smiled to himself, recalling the events of the last night. Remembering how safe he had felt with Jounouchi's warm body pressed up against his. He sighed as he stood up, crossing the room to pick up his back. Unfortunately, that action put him within the contact zone of the Sennen Puzzle. //Did Jounouchi-kun help you get a good night's sleep or did he just exhaust you enough that you had no choice but to fall asleep?//

/Excuse me!/ he protested, blushing furiously and dropping his bag. /I'll have you know that is none of your business./ He picked his bag up, pulling out his clothes for the day. 

The spirit laughed and Yuugi felt just a tad bit offended. And violated. //Don't worry. You don't have to tell me. I already heard everything anyway.// Yuugi was about to scold him but decided against it, figuring his other half would come up with some odd excuse anyway. So instead of reprimanding him, he went about the task of getting dressed. Though in his mind he still thought of a few choice things he could say, every once in a while glaring at the puzzle. As soon as it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything else, the spirit had to go and prove the world wrong. //Just so you know, I thought Jounouchi-kun sounded very happy indeed.//

The statement from his other half caused Yuugi to go about the task of almost proving it was possible to choke on nothing but air, all the while blushing. Once he got his shirt on, Yuugi retreated to the safety of Jounouchi's bed. He didn't feel like dealing with the spirit's teasing at the moment, considering the water had stopped running and Jounouchi would be coming out of the bathroom at any moment. He sat back down, trying not to think too much on the Pharaoh's latest comment while he waited for Jounouchi. The door opened and Yuugi looked towards it, grateful for the opportunity to think of something else. Jounouchi came back into the room, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. "Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi scolded, "you're wearing less clothes now then when you went in there.

"So?" He shrugged, crossing the room to stand next to his bed, looking questioningly at Yuugi. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked, kneeling in front of Yuugi.

He blushed, looking straight into Jounouchi's eyes, his own reflecting the love deep within his heart. "I thought you wanted to ensure breakfast soon," he whispered, leaning closer to his friend.

Jounouchi smiled softly, closing his eyes as he closed the distance between them. Yuugi closed his eyes as he slid his hands up Jounouchi's arms. Jounouchi eventually had to pull away so he could breath; however, he still stayed close to Yuugi. "I can't believe we waited this long to do this," he whispered before moving in for another kiss. Yuugi sighed, wrapping his arms around Jounouchi's neck.

Jounouchi's kisses left his mouth, traveling along his jawline and down to his neck. Yuugi rested his head on Jounouchi's shoulder, quite content to let him do whatever he wanted. "Jounouchi-kun, are you happy?" Yuugi asked once he finally decided to stop his ministrations.

"Of course," he whispered, briefly kissing his lips. "But do you know what would make me happier right now?" he asked, a familiar gleam in his eyes. Yuugi smiled, shaking his head no. "Breakfast," Jounouchi told him, scrambling to stand up. 

Yuugi laughed, partially at Jounouchi's answer and partially at his pathetic attempt to stand up. "Is food all you ever think about?" 

"Well, that and you," he admitted sheepishly. He extended his hand to Yuugi, the look Yuugi had wondered about for so long apparent in his beautiful eyes.

Yuugi took the offered hand, smiling with the knowledge of what that look mean. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" he asked as Jounouchi started to go out his bedroom door. 

He turned around, an exasperated expression on his face. "Yuugi, you and I both know that once breakfast is over we're just going to end up back there," he said, pointing to his bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After getting up early and eating a quick breakfast with his younger brother, Seto Kaiba returned to the quiet sanctuary of his office. Well, it would have been quiet if someone hadn't turned on the computer before he got there. "Good morning, Mister Kaiba." He mumbled his response as he sat down at the computer, remembering the problems he had had with it the night before. "How may I help you? Shall I continue looking up information about Miss Ishtar? Shall I check to see if she's single for you?"

"No," he replied sullenly, running his fingers through his hair. It was bad enough he had never been much of a morning person, but then the stupid computer had to start playing matchmaker again. His mind briefly thought that this had all been a bad idea but then he remembered why he started the plan in the first place. The real reason and not the lie his wounded pride kept telling him. "Remember that town you said Isis was from? Find any mention of that town in newspaper articles and print out the results."

The computer immediately went about its task, files appearing on the screen. "May I ask why, sir?"

"I made a promise to someone," he said, standing up and putting on his coat. "If you run out of paper, just get Mokuba off the Internet and make him deal with it."

"Yes, sir." He left the room, saying goodbye to Mokuba before heading off to work. At least that was the same as it had always been. He got up in the morning, ate breakfast with Mokuba, and then headed off to a long boring day at work. Though now he had that extra project he decided to throw into the mixture as well. 

"Mr. Kaiba, your messages are waiting on your desk," his secretary called to him as he made his way into his work office. 

He slammed the door behind him, crossing the room to sit in the large comfortable chair behind his desk. There was an odd number of small white slips of paper in front of him and Seto picked them up, briefly scanning through each one. Most of them were the usual odd business: stock holders, programmers, researchers, etc… However, one note caught his particular attention, one that was quite obviously not one of the normal messages. Sprawled across the page were the words "I need to talk to you," and it was simply signed, "Isis."

He laughed, balling the small slip of paper up in his fist. He eyes the wastebasket in the corner, tossing the piece of paper in that direction. The small ball of paper bounced off the wall, landing with a light thud in the bottom of the trashcan. He smirked. "Two points for Seto Kaiba," he said, turning to the other messages on his desk.

~ Do you see that little button in the corner that says review? Please hit it and fill out the form. 


	3. Chapter 3

It's Gonna Be Love ~ Chapter 3

"Seto, you can be such a jackass at times," Isis stated, placing the receiver back.  "I know you're ignoring me," she mumbled, turning away to stare out the window.  A pair of birds flew by with worms in their mouths, landing on a branch to feed their young.  "Well, there's a man who probably answered his phone once in a while."  Crossing the room, she leaned on the windowsill and watched the two birds with their babies.  

"Wonderful," she said, turning away from the open window.  "Birds are more intelligent than Seto Kaiba," she muttered, crossing her arms and walking away.  She sighed, sitting down at her kitchen table to sort through her mail.  Living here was getting expensive and she wasn't sure exactly how much longer she could afford it.  Yet she was still determined to see her mission through to the end.  "Shizuka, you still have something you need to do."

Most of her mail was boring: bills, flyers, coupons, and the usual stuff that never meant anything to her.  Except for the bills; they meant she was six hundred dollars poorer every month.  However, this time there was something different amongst the junk, a gleaming white envelope from Kaiba Corporation.  She pulled the paper out of the envelope, smirking at the black print.  "Isis, if you want to see me so badly, I'm afraid you're going to have to come to me."

"Seems like you finally gained a bit of sense."  She refolded the paper, neatly placing it back.  "What a waste of paper," she said, holding the envelope up by the bottom corner.  "Still, I suppose you have improved."

She lowered the envelope, blinking a few times as she realized what she was doing.  "Okay, Isis, he's not here, so stop talking to him."  She as going insane; she had to be.  Why else would she imagine talking to him in the first place?  Her purpose for talking to him would always be strictly duty, nothing else.  "Though it would be nice to have someone to talk to once in a while."  She did get lonely every so often, ever since Malik had decided to go back to Egypt. 

With a heavy sigh, she placed the letter down on the table.  She was still questioning her decision, questioning why she put herself through this endless torture.  She walked slowly to the window, watching as one of the birds flew off.  "Seto, I know my future.  It's time I showed you yours."  As she leaned on the windowsill, a single tear ran down her cheek.  Through her own veil of despair, she could dimly see Shizuka walking by across the street. 

"Honda, I'm pretty sure I can make it the rest of the way by myself," Shizuka insisted.  

"Nonsense.  Your brother would kill me if he found out I let you travel the city by yourself."  Oh, yes, her wonderful brother who was always so concerned about her.  She had actually come to see him but no one answered the door at the apartment.  Figuring he wasn't home, she tried looking for him at Yuugi's house.  However, Yuugi's grandfather had informed her that Yuugi had gone to Jounouchi's house the night before.  Not knowing where else to go, she went out in search of their other friends.  If only her brother would have answered his phone then she wouldn't be in this mess right now.  

Unfortunately, Honda had been the one to find her and had practically demanded the privilege to escort her home.  "No, really.  I'm fine."  She had to think of a way to get out of this.  She needed to have a private conversation with her brother, one Honda couldn't hear.  "As soon as I find my brother he'll want to have me all to himself."

"I'll just take you to his apartment."  She had tried to tell him that her brother wasn't home, but apparently he hadn't been listening.  She sighed, deciding it would just be better for her to go along with him for the time being.  Maybe while he was left feeling stupid outside the apartment, she could sneak quietly away.

Honda stood knocking on the door, tilting his head to the side.  Shizuka suppressed her giggle, waiting for her moment to creep away.  In the meantime, it was all too amusing watching him stand there puzzled.  "That's odd.  He should be home."

He turned towards her, asking the question with his eyes.  "I told you before, he's not home."  If only she wouldn't have to take those words back.  Her brother came out of the apartment, looking disheveled with his clothes rumpled and his hair mused, immediately closing the door behind him.  "Onichan!"  Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Honda looking at him skeptically.  "Where were you earlier?"

"I was here," he said, both hands behind his back.  "Why?" he asked, looking between the two of them.  Shizuka had never seen him look so uncomfortable.

"I need to talk to you," she informed him, finally getting him to focus on her. "It's important," she added in a whisper.  

"Now's not a good time," he said, leaning his head towards the closed door.  "Maybe I could stop by tomorrow?"  She was a bit disappointed, yet she still nodded her consent.  He obviously had something else going on at the moment which would detract his attention from her anyway.

"Is Yuugi still here?" she asked innocently.  She wanted to say hi to him if he was. 

"Why do you smell like chocolate?"  Honda asked suddenly before her brother got a chance to answer her.  Well, wasn't he being rude?

"I was making chocolate pudding," he said defensively, backing into the door.  "What's it to you?" 

Uh-oh, Shizuka thought, backing away.  This could not end well.  Why did Honda have to bring something up anyway?  "Now, were you planning on eating it regular or kinky style?"  Oh god, this was not pretty.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think you have a girl in there," Honda said, trying to get around Jounouchi and to the door.  "So who's going to do the licking, you or your partner? Or are you going to split it?"

"Don't talk like that in front of my sister!" he threatened; however, he did not move from his post in front of the door.  "Besides, the only other person in there is Yuugi and you know as well as I do, he loves chocolate."

"Yes, but I'm sure it tastes even better when it's the topping to a certain Jounouchi-kun," Honda teased. 

"That's it!  I warned you about those jokes.  Get out," he ordered, shoving Honda towards the stairs.  Shizuka followed them, enjoying Honda's sounds of protests.  She had tried to warn him after all; he just hadn't been willing to listen.  Maybe next time he would pay more attention to what she was saying.  Her brother sent Honda well on his way down the stairs before turning his attention to her.  "So, I'll see you tomorrow, Shizuka?" 

"Sure," she said with a smile, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.  He grinned at her waving as she began her way cheerfully down the steps.  Things were beginning to look up. 

It wasn't long before she caught up with Honda.  "Thanks for your help but I think I'm going to go home now."

"Then I'll escort you safely there," he said.  She sighed, rolling her eyes to the sky.  Honestly, couldn't he see she just wanted to be alone for a while?  Why did he think he had to be her constant guardian anyway?  As her eyes turned to the side, she saw him walking tall and proud on the other side of the road.   She watched him as long as she could, glad something good had finally come out of this day. 

Meanwhile, Seto was trying to convince himself that he was not obsessed.  Just because he wanted to do something and wanted it done right did not make him some kind of obsessive freak.  He had called a break twenty minutes ago at work because he had found himself doodling a small map of Egypt on his desk.  Thinking some fresh air would do him good, he announced a break, heading out to do a lap around the block. However, one had turned into several and his associates were probably beginning to panic.  Oh well, that wasn't important at the moment.  What he needed to be worrying about at the moment was shy he had been doodling a map of Egypt on his _desk._  There had been several pieces of paper floating about he could have used, but, no, he had to draw on his desk.

Granted, the project was weighing heavily on his mind. Wondering how the computer was doing with its job, he considered if he should call Mokuba and find out.  Nah, that action would push him into the classification of one obsessed.  Retribution would be sweet he mused silently.  After all, that was the whole purpose of this project, despite what computer thought. Besides, what did a computer know?  And since when did his computer decide she was going to play matchmaker?  He supposed that was the price he had to pay for programming a gender into the system.  Next time he promised himself his computer would be neuter.  Perhaps then it would be a bit more cooperative.

A bird flew directly in front of him, and he stopped, mentally cursing all birds.  He watched it as it flew up to a nearby tree branch, landing beside a nest.  He watched the bird for a moment, and then his gaze was pulled gently to the side.  A young woman with long dark hair was leaning out the window, watching the same birds he was.  He supposed she was beautiful – his body certainly seemed to think so.  He saw her tense, a gesture he was sure he had seen before in a similar woman.  She turned towards him suddenly, and their eyes locked for a brief moment.  He bit his bottom lip recoiling slightly.  "Damn you, Isis," he cursed vehemently.  He spun on his heel, furious he had thought, however briefly, that Isis was beautiful.  He was so involved in his own thoughts, he didn't realize he had stepped right into the middle of the road.  A screeching of brakes combined with a purple convertible nearly running into his leg brought him back to the reality of the situation.

"Why don't you learn to watch where you're going?"  He knew that voice.  There was only one female he knew that ever would dare to speak like that to him.  Frankly, he did not feel like dealing with her at the moment.  In fact, he had actually been hoping he would never have to deal with her again. Too bad she had woken up from the coma.  He had no respect for people who were so highly attracted to mutts.  Something had to be mentally wrong with a person like that.  "Kaiba, do you realize you don't own this road?  What the hell are you doing?"

He stole a glance over his shoulder to Isis' open window.  She was gone, and frowning, he turned his attention back to Mai. "My business is none of your concern," he informed her coolly, fixing one of his best death glares on her.

"Actually, I don't really want to know," she said, waving away.  "Just get the hell out of my way before I run you over."  He scowled at her, stepping back onto the sidewalk.  She sped past him, cursing him under her breath as she rounded the corner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I want you to be there when I inform my family of the change in our relationship," Yuugi said, turning around in the doorway to face Jounouchi.  "Can you come over tomorrow night?"

Jounouchi nodded.  "I'll be there as soon as I get back from visiting Shizuka."  He placed his hand on Yuugi's shoulder, leaning down to capture his lips.  "I promise," he whispered.  He kissed Yuugi again before turning him around and pushing him gently out the door.  "Now get going before your family begins to wonder what happened to you."

Yuugi smiled at him, waving over his shoulder.  "I'll see you tomorrow, Jounouchi-kun."  Jounouchi smiled fondly before closing his door.  On his way back to the living room, he accidentally bumped the table, knocking a glass to the floor.  With a frustrated sigh, he bent down to pick up the pieces, cutting himself on one of the smaller pieces.  He cursed to himself, sucking on his injured thumb.  After picking up the rest of the pieces, he went to stand by the window, staring up at the night sky.

~ Remember to review people. You don't know how happy it makes me when you leave me special reviews. ^-^          


	4. Chapter 4

"Just a minute," Shizuka replied to the incessant pounding on the apartment door. Honestly, why did they have to arrive while she was busy writing a diary entry, and her mother was not home to answer the door. Reluctantly, she closed her diary and placed her pink pen down next to it.

Whoever it was at the door had very little patience and knocked again. "I'm almost there!" She was getting extremely frustrated with her visitor. Her socked feet slid across the wooden floor as she made her way leisurely down the hall.

She yanked open the door, ready to scold whoever would be so annoyingly persistent. "Shizuka!"

"Onichan?" she managed to blurt out before he bounded into the room, enveloping her in a giant hug. She somehow managed to shut the door behind him. Eventually, she succeeded in pushing him away, gasping for breath.

"Shizuka, I have such wonderful news." She could tell; he was practically glowing. She wondered if it had anything to do with why she could not get a hold of him yesterday. Her brother was strange like that. "You might want to sit down for this."

Well, she had to do what big brother said. If she didn't, he might hyperventilate and die on her or something. So, she obediently went to the living room and sat down on the couch where her brother immediately joined her. Now she really wanted to know what he was going to say to her if she had to sit down for it.

"Actually, I'm not sure if I should tell you."

She wanted to smack him, she really did. "Onichan!" she yelled directly in his ear.

He covered his ear with his hand, pulling away from her. "Alright, I'll tell you." She leaned forward in eager anticipation; who knew what her brother was getting into. "I have a new lover."

She was slightly disappointed; she had been expecting something more interesting. However, things finally made a bit of sense. "So you really were with Yuugi yesterday." She was excited for him. He had only been lusting after him for longer than she cared to remember. He nodded, and she threw her arms around him in a gleeful hug. No more moping! "When?" She had to know all the details. She would live vicariously through her brother's love life.

"The night before last," he admitted, grinning like an idiot. "He came over to spend the night. He was lonely and scared without me."

She highly doubted the last bit; most likely wishful thinking on her brother's part. "And you two ended up having sex in your bed?" This was becoming a rapidly interesting conversation.

"Shizuka!"

"How romantic." She put her hand on the couch and leaned closer to him. "So how many times did you two do it yesterday?"

"Shizuka, you've been spending too much time with Honda," he accused, blushing as he avoided her eyes.

If he was going to be that way about it. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms and leaning back against the couch. "I won't say anything else about it." A few minutes passed in silence before she asked, "Did he really lick chocolate pudding off of you?"

"Shizuka!" he whined, giving her that pitiful look. She stared persistently back at him; she wasn't going to give in that easily. If he didn't want her asking questions, he should not have brought it up. "If I tell you, do you swear to drop the subject of my sex life?"

"You brought it up." He was staring at her with that 'please pity me' look again. "Fine," she reluctantly gave in. He wasn't much fun anymore.

"Well, then, yes."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that a bit kinky for your first time?"

"Actually, that was about the fourth or fifth time." She could tell from his facial expression he immediately regretted telling her that. He blushed and averted his eyes. She was just impressed he had actually managed to get anyone back into bed with him. Of course, she was always thought Yuugi was a bit odd. Her suspicions were just confirmed. "Forget I said that."

"I'm not sure I can. My older brother's a slut," she quite earnestly. She really had not expected that sort of thing from them. Then again, with the way he acted at times…

"Shizuka, I'm giving you the wrong impression. You're going to think it's okay to have sex with someone you just started dating twelve times in a twenty-four hour tine span."

Twelve times? And they slept, and ate, and did all the other normal bodily functions within that time period? They really were insane little bunnies, weren't they? "I don't think that at all," she reassured him. She got the distinct impression the conversation was going to become distinctly uncomfortable.

"Because with Yuugi it's different," he hastily continued. She shifted away from him. "It's not just sex; it's a demonstration of our mutual love. Not that you should demonstrate your love for anybody in that manner." Wonderful; he was rambling and bound to never shut up. Blah blah blah. Wasn't it her mother's job to give her the sex talk? Jounouchi did make it much more interesting, but still. She was not looking forward to having this conversation with him. "Shizuka, are you listening to me?"

"Of course," she answered cheerfully. "It's okay for you and Yuugi to have sex because neither one of you can get pregnant, but I can't because I can." Which had basically been what he said, even though he had attempted to disguise it with all that phony love crap. She knew how horny her brother really was. She just couldn't believe Yuugi had actually fallen for it.

"Shizuka, I don't think you understand at all. I love Yuugi and that's the only reason I crawl into bed with him." Maybe he really did after all. His eyes seemed sincere enough.

Still… "Onichan, you're not making any sense. First you tell me not to sleep with someone just because I am in love with them, but then you turn around and tell me the only reason why you crawl into bed with Yuugi is because you love him." He gave her a disgruntled stare. "Seems a bit hypocritical to me."

"You've completely missed my point." He folded his arms and leaned back against the couch.

Shizuka sighed. What exactly was his point? She was beginning to think he really did have no purpose of telling her these things. She watched him pouting for a few more moments, trying to discover what his problem was. She could not understand why he as getting so irritable with her when he did not even seem to have a point. Okay, so maybe she was missing his point. She thought over what he had been talking about: he gave her the sex talk and mentioned Yuugi a lot. She suddenly realized what he was being so bitchy about. "Congratulations, onichan!" She beamed at him; he was such a teenage girl at times. "I'm so happy for you. It's great you and Yuugi have finally gotten together!" About damn time, too.

"Thanks, I feel so happy about this." She giggled; yep, he was such a girl. But at least he was happy which was what really mattered.

* * *

"Sir, if I make a suggestion, give up whatever this is you think you are doing." Since when did computer give him advice? Well, actually, she tried it all the time, but he had never listened to her before. She was just a machine, after all. However, if it was a particular other woman giving him the advice, he might just listen. Maybe, depending upon his mood. "I really can't see what you are trying to accomplish."

"Maybe because you're not supposed to," he informed the computer. He reread the first article. All the computer had managed to find referencing the place was three lousy articles, and all three of them had been involving Isis. He was not ready to admit he had reached a dead end. Perhaps there was something he had missed the first time through.

"Sir, I could help you more if I knew exactly what you are trying to do."

He threw the articles down on his desk, running his fingers through his hair. This project was becoming very frustrating. "I can't tell you anything." He could tell no one anything about this project, not even the one he was doing it for.

"Why not? I'm a computer; I can't tell anyone."

"Yes, you can." He pounded his fist on the table; he should just up. He was not getting anywhere; maybe he was just wasting his time. "Are you sure there was nothing else?" he asked, hoping for the best.

"I'll check again," the computer complied, and the busy signal came up on the screen.

He wished something would arise. He had really honestly wanted to fulfill his promise fro reasons he didn't fully understand. He picked up another one of the articles, the one with the map showing places where Isis had discovered new artifacts. There was a piece of the puzzle he was missing; something he could not see. Hopefully the computer would be able to find new information.

* * *

"Yuugi, you've been acting strange ever since you came home from Jounouchi's." He froze on the steps, turning around to face the hard, accusing stare of his grandfather. "What are you hiding from us?"

"Nothing," he insisted, sitting down on the stairs. He was not exactly ready to tell his family about Jounouchi. In fact, he truly wanted Jounouchi to be there to offer him support when he broke the news to them. He didn't know how his grandfather would react, but he was positive his mother would throw a fit. She had thought Jounouchi was a bad influence on him. Well, he was on him. Yuugi mentally cursed the spirit of the puzzle for putting such perverted ideas in his head.

"Yuugi, normally I wouldn't push it but your mother really wants to know but didn't want to ask you herself." Well, that explained a lot. Normally his grandfather really didn't care much, so long as he didn't commit a felony. "What did you and Jounouchi do?"

"We didn't do anything wrong," he maintained, folding his arms and slouching backwards. Why was he getting the third degree for spending the night at a friend's house?

"Were you two doing drugs?" Yuugi shook his head no, and his grandfather sighed. "Did he give you alcohol?"

Why was Jounouchi immediately the villain? "No, we weren't doing anything like that."

"He took you whoring, didn't he?" his grandfather accused. Yuugi blushed. "Your mother was right. He is a bad influence on you."

"We didn't go whoring," Yuugi said defensively. How could his grandfather think he would even do such a thing? He wasn't exactly the type to go sleeping around with random people.

"You definitely had sex with someone," he grandfather concluded. "It's the only thing left." Yuugi blushed again. Why, oh why did he have to be subjected to this torture? "You did it with Jounouchi, didn't you?" his grandfather practically yelled.

"Shh, not so loud," Yuugi told him, coming down the stairs to stand next to his grandfather. "Mom will hear you, and I don't want her to find out yet." Actually, if he lived in a perfect world, she would never need to know. Unfortunately, he still lived at home so his mother would have to know the change in status of their relationship so she never walked in on them. "Jounouchi-kun's coming over tonight to offer me support for when I was supposed to tell you two."

"Yuugi, you know I'm happy for you as long as you are sure it is what you want, but your mother… Let me handle your mother if she overreacts."

* * *

"Bye, Shizuka! I'll see you later!" he called as he dashed out the door. He had certainly felt much better after telling Shizuka his wonderful news. If only he had not afterwards walked outside into a torrential downpour. He shrugged; he had promised Yuugi he would be there, and he would never break a promise to Yuugi, especially not now.

He sloshed through the puddles on the sidewalk, the lights glimmering in the water. Maybe things were going to change for him. Life could be good with Yuugi. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked along, thinking about the night before him. Most of it would be spent with Yuugi which would most certainly prove to be quite pleasant. Once he got to Yuugi's, his friend would be able to warm him up in a number of wonderful ways. He smiled at the thought; such pleasant warmth coming from Yuugi's mouth, hands, and body. They would feel so nice…

If only he was there right now instead of walking in the frigid rain. The cars hurried past him, sending sprays of water towards his leg. He did not care; he was already soaked through, and the thoughts of Yuugi's warmth were drawing him closer and keeping his spirits lifted.

He was so lost in his fantasy world, he barely noticed the car that had pulled over next to him. "Jounouchi-san." He jumped, turning his attention towards the voice. Isis had rolled down the window and was leaning towards him slightly. "Where are you going?"

"To Yuugi's." He had hardly expected Isis of all people to pull over for the chance to chat with him. He had always thought she was more interested in Kaiba.

"Would you like a ride?"

Would he? It was either catch a ride with the Egyptian woman or walk all the way across town in the pouring rain. He opened the door and climbed in next to her. "Thank you very much." She had certainly just made his life much simpler. He smiled at her as she pulled away from the curb. He really should have paid more attention to her previously. "Why are you still in Domino?" he asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I have some unfinished business." The monotonous sound of the windshield wipers filled the car.

"Concerning Kaiba?" he asked. He really wanted to know.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Don't worry. I'm told I was quite obvious about the object of my affection." He didn't think he had been, but considering the jokes Honda had made, both recently and previously… He became lost in his thoughts about Yuugi, and Isis seemed content to let him go. He figured she was too busy concentrating on driving to notice; the weather was horrendous so he was grateful.

He disappeared into the realm of his memories, savoring the memory of Yuugi's soft, warm body lying pressed against his. If he thought hard enough, he could feel Yuugi's lips gently caressing his skin. Shizuka was right; the chocolate had been a bit kinky, but Yuugi had insisted. He could feel Yuugi's arms around his neck, could hear him whispering his sweet words of love in his ear.

"What the hell is he doing?" He brought his attention back to the present moment, and opened his eyes just in time to see what Isis was talking about. The last thing he remembered was the sound of the shattering glass and the searing pain.

* * *

  
  
Remember to review people.


End file.
